Tears Flow Within My Heart
by Little Jamie
Summary: After Atem has gone, Anzu find her long term sickness has coming back and it can't be cure. Is she going to die? Her life is depend on her fate. And will the fate choose her to live or...to die? Oneshot slight YugixAnzu


A/N: _cough cough_, finally finish and the fic is kind of sappy, and did I mention this is tragedy? Because I'm not sure if you want to see character dead. Just don't kill me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. R&R

Summary: After Atem has gone, Anzu find her long-term sickness has coming back and it can't be cure. Is she going to die? Her life has depend on her fate. And will the fate choose her to live or...die? One-shot (slight YugixAnzu)

Disclaimer:This is for my first fic "A Chance to Love You" which I forgot to type: I don't own Yugioh

This is for this fic: I don't own Yugioh and the song "Mouse Loves Rice"

_**Tears Flow Within My Heart**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Dark..._

_Everything was dark around her. Despite the fact that no matter where she went, the darkness was all over the place. And everytime her friends appeared, only disappeared after she tried to touch them. She began to scare, she felt her heart stop beating and her body became more and more lighten, like a transparent or a...ghost. Suddenly, there was light, and a young man around her age appeared, walked toward her. She gasped, she knew him! Ignore the tears stroke down her face, she ran to him and spread out both arms, to hug him. The young man was surprised by her sudden movements but said nothing, instead he hugged her back. A few minutes later, they broke the embrace, the girl smiled and looked at his face, "I can't believe it's you. After that day, I kept thinking about you. But why are you here?"_

_"I'm here because I feel pity to you," He said coldly, still looking at the now wide eyes girl ._

_"Feel pity to me...for what?" The girl asked, she didn't like his tone a bit._

_"Do you know why you can't touch your friends but me?" His face was emotionless, it seemed like he didn't care about the girl at all, but signed after she shook her head._

_"Because you're already dead," He replied._

_"Wha...what do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is you're a ghost now. The reason why you can touch me is because I'm also one. Since your friends are still alive, you and them can't communicate to each other," He commented._

_"But you can," She stated._

_"Only with my host, though," The young man smirked, looking at the girl confused face, it look like she didn't believe for what he said, "If you don't believe me, why don't you check yourself? Your heart is stop beating and your body is in transparent now,"_

_The girl slightly flinched, she knew her body was like this from the beginning, but what she couldn't believe was why is she dead? She still remembered talking to her friends yesterday, and now she was here, standing in the darkness. Wait, speaking of darkness..._

_"Where is this place?" She inquired._

_"The realm to all the ghost to pass through the door of the afterlife," He answered._

_"But...I can't be dead. I still haven't fulfill my dream yet. You are lying to..." She stopped after noticed the young man she was hugging minutes ago began to faded away._

_"It's look like my time has come. Sorry, can't talk too long or I'll have to stay in heaven forever. You know, the reincarnate thing," He shrugged and continued, "And believe it or not. What happend is already happend. If fate wants you to be like this, you can't prevent it from coming." He said one last sentence and completely faded out, she tried to reach him but too late. The girl fell to her kness, crying while her hand wiped away the tears, she was alone in the darkness once again._

_"Atem..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anzu eyes jerked open. She sat up, panted heavily, sweat all over her face, her hands gripping the sheet of the blanket tightly. 'That dream again...' Anzu took one of her hand to her sweating face, 'Damn it,' Finally calm down, Anzu laid back on the bed and seemed to recall about what happend two months ago.

_Flashback_

_Anzu watched him walked to the door sadly, she wasn't sure if he was sad or not due to the emotionless face of his. Everyone in her group was crying and begging him not to go, but he just kept walking. Anzu hands gripped tightly, her teary eyes hid under her bangs. She didn't understand why he had to go, after all, she loved him and wanted to be around him forever. But it was impossible..._

_"Atem, stop!" She called out. Atem stopped but didn't turn around like she had expected, everyone in the room also looking at her. Ignoring them, she tried to say something but couldn't. _

_"Atem...I...please don't..." Anzu couldn't find the word to say, "Please...I-I...don't want..." Again, Anzu felt the urge to slap herself. Finally, Atem turned his head around, his intense crimson eyes looked at her, locked with her own cerulean. She could feel her soul being ripped apart just by looking at his eyes.Those piercing red eyes could halt the enemy at every second, but now she could only find sadness in them. Wait a sec, sadness?_

_Anzu tried not to rubbed her eyes, instead she looked at them again, tried to find out what was it mean but before she could, Atem already turned back and walking toward the door. Too surprised, Anzu didn't even has a chance to say goodbye. Before the door completely closed, Anzu tried to run after him but Jounouchi grabbed her hand, making her stop._

_"Let me go! No...Atem!" Anzu struggled, tried to get out of Jounouchi's hold but it seemed he was stronger than her. Giving up, she kneed down on the floor crying, letting her tears stroke down freely. Yugi tried to comfort her but failed. After that the gang all headed to the airport, suddenlyAnzu felt her chest started to hurt, she coughed continuous and the next thing she knew was, darkness took over..._

_End of flashback_

...And now here she was. In the hospital, lying on the white sheet, staring at the white ceiling. Anzu despised hospital much more than her sickness. She had pneumonia ever since she was a child, but cured after she take medicines. It seem to her this time the sickness was a lot more trouble than these pass years. Everytime she coughed, she could see blood on her palm, she knew this day would come but never knew it would come so fast. After all, she still had her friends, her parents and her dream...

_"What happend is already happend. If fate wants you to be like this, you can't prevent it from coming."_

Anzu sat up on bed again, wide eyes opened, thinking about the same lines that Atem had spoken to her in the dream over and over again.

'Am I really going to die?' Anzu thought, too desperate to notice that two figures had entered her room.

"Hey, Anzu. Are you there?" A voice male asked. Anzu was surprised by the voice and jolted up suddenly, one of her hand slapped him pretty hard, making him stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Yugi asked while rubbing his now red cheek.

"Huh? Wha...Yugi! When did you come into my room?" Anzu inquired.

"I had been knocking the door for at least _20 times_ but no one answer so Yugi and I found it open and we came in saw you in a _very_ deep thought," Jounouchi answered. Anzu smiled and offered her hand to help Yugi up. Yugi and Jounouchi both took a chair that near the bed and sat on it. "So what are you thinking about?" Jounouchi asked.

"Nothing, just something stupid," Anzu didn't feel like bringing the object of her dream, she too tired to tell them anyway.

"Ok, if you say so," Jounouchi shrugged.

"Oh, and where's the other?" Anzu asked, eyeing around the room to see the other friend but no one.

"Honda said he had to babysit his cousin. Shizuka had an after school with one of her friend. Otogi was busied from his work of invented a new game and Bakura was nowhere to be found," Yugi replied, "Since Jou and I had nothing to do, so we decided to pay you a visit. Are you feeling any better?"

"Worse. I been having nightmare and Atem minutes ago," Anzu quickly covered her mouth, completely regretted after the words _nightmare _and _Atem_ came out, 'Shoot, I promised myself not to mention about it,'

"What's it about your nightmare and _Atem_?" Jounouchi inquired. After Anzu had told him, Jounouchi raised from his chair to where the brunette was, his voice filling with concerned and harshness.

"I-It's just a nightmare with Atem in it, Jou. Nothing special!" Anzu shuddered, she didn't dare to look at Jounouchi right now.

"No! It's must be something more important!" Jounouchi walked torward the brunette but Yugi stopped him, being short, he could only hold up to Jounouchi's waist. Yugi used all his energy to prevent Jounouchi from being "berserk". After Anzu had gotten sick, it seemed likes Jounouchi hadn't been himself lately, he was very worry about her and sometimes he said it was Atem's fault from making her ill.

"Jou! Calm down, let's hear what Anzu is going to say!" Yugi remarked. After he felt the struggle slow down, he let go of Jounouchi's waist and sat down. Yugi spoke first, "Anzu, I think we've miss something, pray tell,"

Anzu exhaled deeply. Her face filled with sad and fear at the same time. She couldn't find any words to start off the conversation. Suddenly, her throat began to itchy and she had to buried her head down to her knees, while hands clasping over her mouth and coughing unstopped. Seeing this, Yugi ran to her bed, his hand caressed her back while Jounouchi poured some water on the cup. Finally, the coughing stop, Anzu moved her head up with tears in her eyes and her face was red due to too much coughing. Then she looked down at her palm, this time she found much more blood than yesterday. Despite the grasped of her friends and the clattered of the cup, she smiled a cold smile, which rarely her friends never saw before. Anzu didn't care about her sickness anymore nor she care how much blood she spat everyday. The only thing she care was she could have a peaceful sleep like a little girl who cares nothing about the world.

She didn't want to know anything...

"A-Anzu...Are y-you all right?" Yugi's voice was trembled.

"No, and if you excuse me, I would like to be alone," Anzu took one tissue out of the box that place on the desk next to her bed and wiped away the blood.

"B-but..."

"LEAVE!" Anzu yelled, startled Yugi and Jounouchi.

"Ok..." Yugi muttered, his eyes fell to the ground, he didn't want Anzu to see him crying. Yugi walked to the door across the room, turned the knob and to the hallway, leaving Anzu and Jounouchi alone in the room. Anzu was regretting when she yelled at Yugi to leave, she could see tears welled up in his eyes even if his blonde bangs covered his eyes. Anzu then turned her attention to the blonde, still saw him standing next to her, while his honey brown eyes looked at the door then to the brunette.

"You shouldn't have yell at him like that. He's worry about you," Jounouchi said.

"I know, and I feel like a bitch," Anzu said as she rested her head on the headboard.

"You are one,"

The words hurt Anzu completely, she gazed at Jounouchi who had nothing but an emotionless face. Anzu was surprised, truth to be told, nobody had saw his face like this before. The one who had such a cold look would only be Kaiba or...Atem. So if Jounouchi was like this, it means trouble. Anzu turned her head to face the window, fighting herself to ignore to words and his eyes.

Seeing Anzu didn't look nor answer him, Jounouchi continued, "All these two months, you make Yugi worry sick about you, and now you're yell at him to leave. What kind of girl are you? Do you know because of you Yugi gotten more and more skinny? Because of you his grade even more lower than mine! Because of you he rarely eat, but instead go to a church everyday, praying in there for hours! And because of you he lost his cheerful voice!" Jounouchi shouted, catching for breath, not giving up, he continued, "You should know that he-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Anzu screamed, held up her hands to cover her ears as well as tears began to form in her eyes. She knew what Jounouchi going to say next, but she didn't want to hear the rest of it.

"HE LOVES YOU! DAMN IT!" Jounouchi cursed. He didn't care whether Anzu wanted to hear it or not but he knew Yugi very well. The poor guy were having a crush on her ever since they were young, if Yugi didn't want to confess, then Jounouchi going to do that for him! If Atem hadn't come into their life, may be they were a couple right now.

After all the yelling, the room became quite. What could be only heard was Jounouchi's breathing and a sob coming from the brunette. As for Anzu, she knew Yugi had a crush about her in the beginning but too shy to say it. On the other hand, Anzu had fallen in love with Atem since the day he saved her, and she still loved him even now...

Using one hand to wipe away the tear, the brunette forced her head to looked at the blonde, "Have you finish yet? Cause I want to be alone," Inside Anzu, she regretted saying that, but if she going to answer him, thing just got worse. Anzu decided to be a bitch herself, rather than to hurt other feeling.

'Cause I'm going to die anyway.'

Giving up, Jounouchi went outside and slammed the door heavily, leaving the brunette alone in the white room, crying herself in her sleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day...

Anzu woke up after she heard someone knocked on the door, rubbing her eyes and yawning, she said, "Come in," She had expected it would be a nurse but surprise her after it was Yugi who came in. Anzu studied his face then his expression, it was cheerful but not really cheerful, something in his face that told her was missing, "Good morning, Anzu," Yugi greeted while took his heavy jacket off.

" 'morning," Anzu greeted back. Anzu dropped the face subject, tried to make herself a little happy, "Where's Jou?"

"Oh, he's going to come in later. He has something to talk to the doctor," Yugi replied.

"About what?"

"I don't know,"

"Yugi. I have something to tell you," Anzu sat up on the bed slowly.

"What is it?"

"It's-" Anzu didn't has the chance to finish her sentence because the door banged open, leaving Jounouchi standing there with tears in his eyes. Anzu and Yugi were confused. But after Anzu saw a doctor standing behind Jounouchi, she seem to know what was going on. Anzu looked down at the blanket, but her eyes was focusing on the blonde and the doctor. Jounouchi told the doctor something and he left, leaving the trio of 16 years old in the room.

"Jou, what happend? Why are you crying?" Yugi asked. Jounouchi, ignoring the question, he walking toward Anzu's bed and pointed a finger at her (not a middle finger), "If you want to know, ask her!" Yugi face was puzzled, but nodded and turned to the brunette, wanting for some explanation. Anzu signed, she had waiting for this to happend.

"Yugi, the doctor said my sickness can't be cure," Anzu said straightly, without a feared in her voice.

"What..." Yugi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Last night, the doctor came into my room to check how I was doing and I said never got any better. So he checked my health again, including my throat, lungs and heartbeat. Then early this morning, he came again and said my sickness, pneumonia, was uncured. My lungs were caused too much viruses and was also caused inflammation. Even my throat was a bit swollen," Anzu commented.

"But...you always get well after you take medicine,"

"But this time is too late, the sickness has gotten too far. I probably going to die tonight or tomorrow,"

Tears formed in the boy's violet eyes, "Anzu...you can't die. You just can't,"

"Accept it Yugi. Even in the dream, Atem told me I'm already died," Anzu said sarcastiscally, "Somehow my nightmare has become true,"

"So that's what your nightmare yesterday," Jounouchi asked, but the question was more than a statement to them.

"Yeah," Anzu replied. Seeing Yugi crying, Anzu wanted to run to him and hug him but too weak to stand up, instead she took one of her finger to wipe the tears that falling down his cheeks, "Stop crying, Yugi. You're almost 17 now. You're not a man if you keep crying," Anzu smiled softly, but inside of her, Anzu wanted to cry with him.

"Hey, Yugi, Jou. Do you might if I sing a song?" Anzu asked.

"No," Jounouchi replied, may be if she sing a song, it would lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"What _sniff _song?" Yugi inquired, he had stopped crying but still sobbing.

"It's a Chinese love song, but it's translate into English. The title is kinds of weird, it calls 'Mouse loves Rice', but the music is wonderful, even the lyrics. Somehow it fits my feeling in the past and it has been my favorite song ever since," Anzu smiled sheepishly.

Yugi and Jounouchi looked at her worringly. If she said it fit her feeling in the past, what if the past had Atem in it? They didn't want to bring out anything that had included the Duel Ceremony or the Pharaoh ever since Anzu had been hospitalise. They afraid it might made her suffered a lot more, especially in this condition she was in.

But they couldn't turn down the favored. If she wanted to sing, let her sing, may be the song wasn't bad after all.

"Sing it, we'll listen," Yugi smiled. Anzu nodded and smiled back, she sat up straightly, took one deep breath and began to sing. Yugi and Jounouchi would find out how beautiful her voice was if it wasn't because of the sickness, the cough made her voice become a bit too throaty. But they ignored it and continued to listen to the song with wholehearted.

When that day I hear your voice

I have some special feeling

Let me always think

I don't wanna forget you

That's true... When Anzu was being held as a hostage in the Burger World, Atem had saved her and she felt in love right away just to listen to his voice... his confident, deep voice. She never stopped thinking about him after that...

I remember at the day

You were always on my mind

Even though I just can't think about you

Also true...When Anzu knew Atem was sharing the same body with Yugi, and that didn't budge her a bit. In fact, she loved him more and more everyday. She loved his voice, his braveness and his skill during the duel. She never take her mind off him, it seem like his face was already carved inside her mind...inside her heart...

If the day in the future

This love will be coming true

I will never change my mind that I will love you forever

Anzu felt this wasn't about the past anymore, but the future. The future she wish to be with him...to love him...but...

I don't care how fool it is

I will let my dream come true

I will tell you something I want let you know

I let you know...

Right now Anzu felt the urge to cry. Beside her dream to attend dance school in New York, she also dream they could be together. She wanted to tell him how she feels, but she knew it was only a dream, not a miracle, and a dream will never...come true...

I love you, loving you

As the mouse loves the rice

Even everyday has storm I will always by your side

Anzu could't hold back her tears any longer, she let them fell down against her will. It was so painful to see the one you loved not just go away but didn't love you back. The chorus didn't fit her feeling anymore, her heart wanted to stop, but her mouth kept singing. Anzu singing between sobbing, her throat began to feel itchy again but she just kept singing...

I miss _sob _you, missing you _sob_

I don't _cough cough _care how hard _cough _it is

I just want _sniff cough _you be happy

Everything_ cough_

I do it for you...

One more chorus and the song was done, but before Anzu could finished them, Yugi interrupted by shouting her to stop.

"Stop it! Stop singing right now!" Yugi begged, he shook her shoulder back and forth. Yugi regretted after he told her to sing it, the song was nothing but brought back sad memories. By the look of her face when she was crying, Yugi knew she was thinking about Atem.

Finally, Anzu stopped singing, turned her head and face to face with Yugi. Anzu stared at his eyes for a moment, what she could found was sadness in them, 'Where's the cheerful, innocent eyes that always had with him?' Anzu thought. It was her fault to making him worry from the beginning, if it wasn't because of her, according to Jounouchi, he would not be this skinny.

"I-I'm sorry..." Anzu wept.

"Huh?" Yugi was confused, he didn't know what Anzu apologized for. Yugi wanted to ask her, but before a word came out of his mouth, Anzu had flung herself at him, hugged him tightly, crying uncontrollable. Yugi had no idea what was going on, but somehow, he felt like he wanted to cry also. Yugi hugged her back, his hand caressed her back while his jaw rested on her shoulder, crying...

As for Jounouchi, he stood there silently, he was obvious of what Anzu was apologized about and he, himself had forgave her.

A few minutes later, the cries had stopped. Yugi and Anzu each tried to wipe away their tears and their eyes all red after that, "I'm sorry for crying over you all of suddenly," Anzu apologized.

"Nah. It's alright. Sometimes it would make your heart more lighter. People said crying could make all your problems go away," Yugi, himself tried to cheers Anzu up.

"Yeah. If you have some problem, just let us know, we'll do our best to help you," Jounouchi said, he had been the most quite one ever since he stepped into this room.

Anzu nodded, but she knew they couldn't help her much longer, she going to died very soon. Anzu tried her best not to let her tears out again and thank god the nurse had entered the room that moment, informed the two teens that visiting hours were now over. Before they both left, they glanced at Anzu one last time and exitting the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside...

"Do you think she going to make it tonight?" Jounouchi inquired.

"I'm sure she will. After all, tomorrow is her birthday, I want Anzu to be happy and has the last happy moment before she left," Yugi whispered the word 'left' but also loud enough for Jounouchi to hear.

"Have you call her parents yet?" Jounouchi asked again.

"Yeah, they probably arrived to Japan tomorrow, they also have the present for Anzu, I just hope they be able to make it in time," Jounouchi nodded. The walking had been silent after that, nodoby said anything as they both headed for their own home, thinking what tomorrow would be like.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino's hospital- Anzu Mazaki- room 503

"Hey Anzu! We've come to see you!" Jounouchi said, each hand holding a big bag. Yugi had a little difficult to walk since he been holding the bigger one. Anzu smiled and curious at the same time, "Hey guys, what's in the bag?" Anzu said as she pointed at every bag, which was now laying on the floor.Yugi rubbed his shoulder while Jounouchi stretched his arms, you could hear bones cracking as he did.

"It's your presents, Anzu! Today it's your birthday!" Yugi smiled at the first time of the week.

"Yeah, it's from everybody but they're all busy so only Yugi and I celebrate your birthday, though," Jounouchi said sheepishly, "But they had sing you a happy birthday and hope you get well soon,"

Anzu smiled, she loved how her friends always made her a surprised party. Now, she wanted to enjoy herself for at least today...and the very last day of her.

After Anzu had untied all her presents, the trio talking about all the stuff. Anzu felt like she had back with her friends again. But soon all her happy thought was interrupted by a coughing, she felt her lungs had burned inside of her. The more she coughed, the more blood spat out and her eyes were all teary. The two males quickly placed her on the bed, Yugi put the blanket over her shoulder while Jounouchi trying to call the doctor, "Please, Jou, don't call the doctor," Anzu stopped him and they all looked at her, puzzled.

"But you're coughing harder than yesterday. We need to call the doctor to see if you alright," Yugi stated.

"Yugi, I know what my condition is and even the best doctor can't help me now. I'm going to die later this afternoon,"

"Stop saying thing like that! You're still here!" Jounouchi protested. Anzu, ignored the blonde hissing and noticed something white outside the window. The brunette closed her eyes then opened, staring at the window...then she blinked...

"Yugi, Jou, look," Anzu pointed, the two teens followed her finger, which were now directed to the window. Anzu could hear gasps and shouts of surprises as the the two who were now staring at the window. What they saw was snow...the pretty little white powdery falling gracely everywhere, even on the window's frame.

"Wow," Yugi commended while Jounouchi looking at the window silently.

"It's so pretty, isn't it? Glad I can see such a pretty thing before I left," Anzu said sadly. The last word made the two teens out of their trance and back to reality, they didn't know what to say to confronted her, even Jounouchi didn't feel like yelling anymore.

"Yugi, Jou. Can you guys lend me a hand and help me walk to the window?" Anzu inquired, may be this was the last thing they could help her. The two teens nodded and each of them helped the brunette sat up and lent her a shoulder to keep balance. Then Jounouchi opened the window, the trio gasped at the powdery substance outside the window which were now began to create a thin, white sheet on the ground, on the roof, on everywhere. Anzu felt herself removing one hand and stretching a palm up, her eyes stared at the sky above. Anzu watched one of the snowflake which floated down and landed on her hand.

"Mum, dad, look! It's snowing!"

The trio lowered their heads to look at the white landscape on the ground. They saw a child outstretched her arms and danced around happily. Her parents, standing nearby, laughed at their daughter. Then the man, kneed down, holding the girl by her shoulders and danced around in the circle as the little girl just grinned and laughed.

"My parents used to play with me like that when I was young," Anzu rested her chin on her hand and watched the happy family below her throwing snow at each other. Anzu sadden at the thought. She was going to die very soon and she had no idea where her parents was? They always busy with the work and only came home 4 times a year, sometimes only 2, so Anzu barely knew what they look like right now.

Suddenly, the cold wind blown into their room, making the trio froze. Jounouchi closed the window immediately while Yugi helped Anzu backed to the bed.

"The snow...It's pretty, isn't it. It's kind of rare to see snow especially in this month," Yugi said, still watching the snow fell outside the window.

"Yeah, I wish I can see cherry blossom too. But I think I can't wait that long," Anzu lowered her eyes. Suddenly, she began to cough again. This time more rougher and louder than a few minutes ago. Anzu felt herself getting hard to breath and Jounouchi, despite her protested, ran out of the room to get the doctor.

Inside, Anzu felt wanted to throw up, she quickly took the tissue and spat out blood. Finally the coughing stop but the breathing was still hard. Anzu laid back on the bed, hand clutching her chest while the other gripping the sheet.

"A-anzu...Are you alright?" Yugi had a terrible expression on his face and just as pale as the brunette. Without her knowledge, Yugi took one of his hand and placed on top of Anzu's, which surprised him because her hand was cold.

"Y...yu..gi, it's seem like...my time...has...come," Anzu breathed, everytime she talked, she felt fire burned inside her throat.

"D-don't say that, you're going to be okay, the doctor'll be here soon," Yugi's hand gripping the girl's more tightly. His vision began to get blurry, he knew he was going to cry.

Anzu shook her head, "I...I'm sorry...so...sorry," The brunette sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks, everytime she looked at Yugi, she felt she had doing something wrong and she knew what it is.

"For...what?" Yugi asked, his voice shaky due to the crying. Including yesterday, she had said sorry to him twice and he still couldn't figured it out.

Anzu smiled warmly, then she used the left of her energy to get up and placed a brief kiss on his lip. It was quick but could make Yugi blushing like a red tomato. Anzu giggled at his red face and she made herself laid back on the bed.

"If...if Atem...never exist...we...probably...a...couple...right...now," Anzu said. Yugi tried to say something but Anzu hushed him.

"Promise me...Yugi, after I'm gone...please don't...weep...over...me. I want you...to have a good...time, a...good future,"

"But...Anzu," Yugi cried, more tears stroke down his cheek.

"Please...," Anzu begged.

"O...okay. I promise,"

"And tell...my friends and my...parents...I loved them," Yugi nodded.

"We'll be...friend...forever, right?"

"Yes, and we always will be,"

Smiling her last smile, Anzu tried to touch his cheek and Yugi tried to hold her hands but it was too late. A small thud was heard; the brunette head tilted to one side, even though her eyes were closed but the tear which still on her eyes were dripping down slowly. The hearbeat in the vital signs monitor (is that what you call it) had stopped beeping. Too desperate to shout, Yugi hold her hands; the pulse had stopped; Yugi then rested his head on her hands and wept...

The door across the room banged open, the blonde and the doctor, as long as the nurse standing there, gasping. They knew what had happend to the girl but no one dared to speak. Jounouchi slammed his fist into the wall, crying himself. The nurse went to Anzu's bed and placed a white sheet over her head while the doctor write something down on his note.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the door, stood a middle-aged woman who was now sinked to the floor in anguish. She placed her arms on her knees weeping while holding a paper in her hand which was: the ticket to New York...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the funeral a few weeks later, all the relatives had come. Everybody was grief over the girl, especially her parents and her friends. Anzu body had placed in the casket and ready to bury under the ground. They also put all her favorite things, including the gifts on her birthday along with her.The funeral had ended very quick because of the rain and many of the guests were already go home. But you could see a figure, dressed in black with his hands in the pocket, standing still before the tomstone which was embedded:

Mazaki Anzu

1989-2005

Friends forever

Yugi looked at the grave of his bestfriend coldly, he had never expected this could be happening. While still staring at the tombstone, Yugi recalled his memories 5 months ago, which Atem still here...

_Flashback_

_"Anzu loves you. Can't you see that?" Yugi asked his other self while himself focusing on the homework._

_"I know, Yugi. But I think ignoring her is the best solution. She cannot be happy if she be with me," Atem replied, lying on the bed._

_"And why's that?"_

_Atem chuckled coldly, "Don't you know Yugi? I'm the spirit, and the spirit will have to leave this world one day. Human and us can't be together. And I can't bear the fact that Anzu has to cry over me, she's better being with you,"_

_Yugi blushed at the mentioned but didn't say anything, "But you loves her, too, right?"_

_Yugi was sure he heard the spirit said 'yes' but too low to hear._

_End of flashback_

"May be they are together in the heaven right now," Yugi muttered. Yugi was sure they loved each other and had to admit they looked cute together, too. But somehow, Yugi felt jealous over Atem. What was the Pharaoh had that he didn't? He and Anzu had know each other since they attended kindergarden, they played and shared things with each other for many years. But what is it that make Anzu immediately fell in love with Atem? He had captured her heart for just one day while Yugi tried to win over her in years.

_"If Atem never exist we probably being a couple right now," _

That line still ran in Yugi head and somehow he didn't want to remember it. He knew it wasn't true, she just trying to make him happy because even before Atem had came into this world, Anzu never showed any interested or looked at him like she really loved him...

Then Yugi looked up at the sky which was now covered by dark cloud and every drop of rain fell on him. His spikey-multi colored hair and clothes were all wet, it seemed like the rain became more and more heavier. But Yugi didn't care, he just standing there, gazing at the tombstone. Suddenly, his vision became blurry, and not because of the tears. Yugi felt a headache and found himself wobbled. His knees touching the ground first then his body, he heard someone called out his name but too weak to find out who; then he passed out.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi shouted, ran to the teen and held him up; shaking him, "Yugi, What's wrong?" But Yugi didn't respond, then Jounouchi touched his forehead and it kind of warm.

"Shit, he catch a cold," Jounouchi took off his suit and wrapped around the teen. Before he went toward the car, Jounouchi turned his head around and looked at the grave, "If he has a pneumonia, I'm saying it's your fault, not the rain," Jounouchi stood there a while, like he was waiting for an answer but quickly turn around and walked away.

The wind blown on his face and made a bit of his blonde bangs flew up, it seemed to whisper something before it blown off to the other direction, Jounouchi stopped, "Strange, I'm sure I heard something...or someone talking," Jounouchi looking around but found nothing, "may be it's just my imagination,"

Then the teen walked away, out of sight. What he didn't know was standing next to the grave was a girl, with shoulder-length chesnut hair, and tears formed in her cerulean eyes, wearing a white dress. She appeared in a dimmed, but faded out instantly. Her mouth was saying:

"I'm sorry..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Arrgh! I know it's long and it's not that good and too much blah blah blah. But I hope your eyes can still be open and...don't kill me (running away) I just love tragedy and I love to cry. Please R&R.


End file.
